charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Molecular Immobilization
freezes the bullets and glass before they reach her.]] Molecular immobilization is the magical ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. This seems to be a name given to the power by fans after the episode "Exit Strategy," when it was revealed that this power worked off of the movement of molecules. This is Piper Halliwell's original power beginning in Season 1. Originally, Piper's power was activated by fear or panic, during which she made a waving gesture with her hands and froze the target. She could also only freeze objects in the same room as her or that were in her direct line of sight, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. She could not freeze good witches, nor could she freeze a powerful demon or warlock. When she was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that her powers had, but it can be noted that she was able to freeze a truck and a baby stroller moving on the street from her front step, giving her a considerable range. Piper was initially scared of her power, considering that she was a jumpy person and could accidentally freeze someone, but as she grew more skilled at using her ability, she could freeze without needing panic as a trigger, could unfreeze a target, could freeze someone for longer, and could freeze or unfreeze desired objects or parts of an enemy without affecting the rest of her surroundings. We have seen Piper's powers grow into two separate powers twice, and having been altered slightly once. In "Morality Bites," we see that Piper's freeze, when used outdoors, could affect an entire city block, including the things in the air. Things indoors were not affected when we see that a woman walks out of an office building and begins to cry 'witch.' Later, in "Exit Strategy," Piper's powers expand into the power of making things explode with a similar gesture to that with which she froze things. This is called Molecular Combustion . It became a permanent power from that episode onward. In the episode "Bride and Gloom," when Piper becomes a warlock, her power literally freezes the desired object (with ice). Piper's power is one of the most useful power over the course of Charmed, and although it does not cause physical harm, it is also considered one of the most powerful powers. List of users *Piper Halliwell *Melinda Warren *Patricia Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *P. Baxter (Possibly) Notes *P. Baxter, the great-grandmother of The Charmed Ones, had this power, or perhaps, a weakened form of it. When she is shown using her power, the warlock Anton is slowed, but not completely frozen. It is possible that one of his abilities was the power to adjust. *There is also a demonic form of this power which is capable of freezing good witches. Category:Powers